


Le Jardin des nuits

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Return form mission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le jardin d'Éden est défini comme un endroit merveilleux où vivaient Adam et Ève. Il est souvent comparé au Paradis. Atteindre l'Eden est synonyme de bonheur.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 3





	Le Jardin des nuits

Le bonheur était quelque chose d'immatériel, changeant selon les personnes et leurs humeurs. Pour certaine le bonheur résidait dans les moments avec ses proches, ou dans un instant calme à coté d'une feu de bois. Il était dans les petites choses de la vie, comme les grands moments. Il suffisait juste de le remarquer et de l'apprécier.

Après une longue mission, le bonheur venait dans les moments simples et familiers. La vue de leur maison après des semaines à des kilomètres d'ici, le visage chaleureux d'amis, un repas plus sophistiqué que de la viande cuite au feu de bois et ceux offert dans les auberges de petites villages perdu au milieu des terres. Chaque mage ressentait se bonheur en rentrant à la guilde. Le sentiment de rentré chez soi. C'était comme atteindre le paradis.

L'unité Rajin pouvait enfin rentré chez eux après plusieurs semaines en mission à plusieurs jours de train de Magnolia. La mission en elle-même avait été simple, rien d'inhabituelle pour les membres de l'équipe. Mais elle avait été longue, bien trop longue. L'équipe avait été heureuse de retrouver leur appartement, profitant de leur retour pour prendre quelques jours de repos. Mais pour le moment l'équipe partait juste dans leur chambre, avalant un rapide repas préparé par Fried avant de se perdre dans les bras de morphes.

Allonger dans son lit, dans le confort de ses couverture et de ses draps, Fried sentait ses muscles se détendre enfin après un long voyage. La vaisselle avait été nettoyée et rangé dans leur cuisine, les restes d'une quiche à la viande rangeaient dans leur réfrigérateur. Tous ses amis dormaient confortablement dans leur chambre, provoquant un agréable sentiment de bonheur après plusieurs jours à devoir camper et monter la garde dans une forêt au mieux peu accueillante et humide.

Fried se sentait bien, l'esprit apaisait après le stress de la mission. Il s'était rapidement préparer pour dormir, délaissant ses vêtements sales pour un pyjama en coton et tressant ses longs cheveux pour éviter les nœuds au réveille. Le mage runique se glissait dans son lit, frissonnant sous la douceur de ses draps et la chaleur de son compagnon.

Il lui suffisait de tourné la tête pour apercevoir Luxus déjà endormit dans leur lit, ses yeux fermés épuisés par le voyage en train, son visage calme et loin de l'agitation du travail. Quelque chose battait doucement dans sa poitrine, lui offrant un avant gout d'Eden. Ses amis étaient heureux et en sécurités, il pouvait se laisser aller dans son lit, se glissant dans les bras musclés de Luxus pour s'endormir et rejoindre son paradis nocturne.


End file.
